Véletlen
by Lora98
Summary: Mi történik ha Onodera Ritsu merő véletlenségből találkozik Takahashi Misakival? Ha elolvasod megtudod. :)


**Sziasztok! Remélem tetszeni fog ez a történetem is, melyet sora-channak ajánlok. ;) Ő kért Sekai Ichi Hatsukoit, és lám lám ez lett belőle. :D Egy kis Crossover, mivel Junjou Romantica is van benne... Vagyis MisakixUsagi. Ez az ihlet szállt meg, és remélem jó lett! :) Persze, RitsuxTakano is van benne...ez az alap...**

**sora-chan, kovacskitti192(Kitty) : Megkaptam az üzeneteiteket, és nagyon tetszenek nekem az ötleteitek. Nem tudom, hogy megkaptátok-e a válaszaimat, mert bizony küldtem! De ha nem semmi gond. Írjatok a llorakukacgémélponthura, ( Az első kettő kicsi L, nem nagy i) és akkor már talán rendesen tudunk kommunikálni xD :D. A KanamexZero is bejövős, /még soha nem írtam ilyet, szóval kihívás ;) / és sora-chan a te ötleteid is királyak. Szándékomban áll megírni őket. :D Persze a többi olvasónak ha van pár ötlete, nyugodtan írhat. ^^**

**Figyelem! Trágár szavak, már kinek mi az... A hibákat tessék elnézni... ehhe ^^"**

* * *

A város hangja kellemetlen zajként tódult az emberek fülébe. Némelyikük hiába hallgatott zenét, telefonált, az autók dudálása, a sínek nyikorgása, a repülők dübörgése, ugyanúgy elérte őket. Rengeteg ember járt kelt az utcákon, hogy elintézzék a mindennapi ügyeiket. Családok sétáltak hazafelé a bevásárlásból, párok mentek randira, vagy baráti találkozóra, míg a dolgozó emberek megpróbálták elérni az utolsó metrót.

A beszélgetések közöttük, a kiabálások már megszokott volt a Tokiói életben, mégis ha valaki jobban koncentrál a körülötte lévő zajokra, sok értelmes és értelmetlen dolgokat tudhat meg belőlük.

A fiatalabbak és idősebbek egyaránt várták a buszt a buszmegállóban, miközben az otthagyott mangákat olvasták. Páran beszélgettek, és voltak olyanok is, akik kedvesen felálltak, hogy átadják a helyüket az öregeknek.

Amikor a busz pufogva megállt, sok más ember szállt le róla, hozzáadva az őket foglalkoztató dolgokat az utca zsivajához. Valamelyikük hangját elnyelte a forgatag, de nem álltak meg mert folytatták az útjukat.

A sétáló emberek némelyike észrevett egy suhanó alakot, egy fekete árnyat, egy széllökést melyet szitkozódás követett. A fiatal férfi barna haja az arcára tapadt, ahogyan futott, a nyakában lévő sál pedig lebegve követte az alakját. Ahogy elérte a zebrát, szerencséjére a lámpa pittyegve zöldre váltott, így nem kellett megállnia, mehetett tovább.

Amikor zöld szemeivel megtalálta a keresett épületet, magához szorította a táskáját, és gyorsabbra vette a tempót.

A testében dübörgő szívének okát nem merte firtatni, mivel ő maga sem tudta, hogy az mégis miért ver olyan irdatlan ütemben. Vajon azért, mert jó pár kilométert futott, vagy azért mert randija lesz...

Takano-sannal?

...

_Nem hiszem el! Képtelenség! Egyszerűen nem tudom őt kiverni a fejemből! Miért kell Saga-senpainak... mármint Takano-sannak ilyennek lennie?!_

A minap is egyszerűen csak letámadott a liftben, miután volt egy szóváltása Yokozawa-sannal. Folyamatosan azt suttogta, hogy ne foglalkozzak vele, ne is figyeljek rá.

_De mégis... nem tudom kiverni a fejemből amit Yokozawa-san mondott... én tehetek róla, hogy... Takano-san... ilyen ember lett?_

_Bár aznap éjjel megkért, hogy ne a régi énjét szeressem, hanem a mostanit... - Ráztam meg a fejem zavaromban._

_...de..._

_Várjunk csak! Hiszen én nem is szeretem őt! - Vigyorogtam sötéten. Na várhatja, hogy újból szerelmet valljak neki!_

Tegnap megkérdezte munka közben, hogy nem-e próbálnám ki vele az egyik új éttermet, és én egyből igent vágtam rá. Hiszen ez egy nagy lehetőség sok újfajta ételt kipróbálni!

Vagyis... csak ezt gondoltam...

Csak később jöttem rá a vigyorából, hogy ez egy randinak számít...

_Ez nem szerelem! Ez nem szerelem! Ez nem szerelem! Ez biztosan nem szerelem!_

Elértem az éttermet, és amikor beléptem, a hely zsúfoltságig tele volt emberekkel. A kiszolgálók próbáltak rendet teremteni, hiszen hiába kezdtek még csak a múlt héten, biztosan sok a vendégük.

És tuti, hogy hatalmas a kavarodás...

A hely már alapból is lélegzetelállító volt, pedig csak az előtérben voltam. A hatalmas csillár amely a plafonról lógott le, szépségesen pompázott a fényben. Olyan volt mintha egy vödörnyi gyémántot rakosgattak volna egymásra... A falak színe vörös volt mint a rózsa, és a körülöttem lévő emberek hozzám hasonlóan bámultak ide-oda, hogy még több érdekességet lássanak. A számat nem tátottam el, mert hát nem vagyok már gyerek...

- Au! - Mentem hirtelen valakinek, majd amikor láttam, hogy a fellökött személy eldől, utána kaptam.

Kezeimmel megtartottam a derekát, majd aggodalmasan az arcára néztem. Hiszen nem szándékos volt...

- Bocsáss meg, nem szándékosan csináltam. Jól vagy? - emelte rám a zöld szemeit, én pedig megdöbbentem.

Ahogy végignéztem rajta, láttam, hogy sok a hasonlóság köztünk. Az ő haja is barna, a szeme is zöld, és nagyon karcsú is fiú létére...

Bár én meg se szólalok...

- N-nem, semmi bajom, csak nagyon megijedtem... - Vakarta meg a tarkóját.

- Biztos? Nem kell segítség?

- Nem, nem, jól vagyok köszönöm. - Mosolygott, majd én is viszonoztam a gesztust, és elengedtem őt. Lenéztem rá, és rájöttem, hogy alig voltam magasabb nála. Maximum csak egy fejjel...

- Elnézést uraim, segíthetek? - kérdezte egy női hang.

Oldalra fordítottam a fejem, és egy csinos hölgyet pillantottam meg, aki a pult mögött állt. A kis srác fel le emelkedett a talpáról, majd rám sandított. Én is visszanéztem rá, majd odaléptem a lányhoz.

- Igen ha lenne szíves - mondtam, majd észrevettem, hogy a fiú a másik pulthoz lépett -, az asztalomhoz szeretnék menni.

- És milyen névre volt lefoglalva? - emelte rám a kifestett szemeit.

- Um... Takano Masamune... azt hiszem.

A nő csak mormolta Takano-san nevét, keresve a könyvben, majd lapozott, és ciccegett. Megrázta a fejét, majd a számítógéphez fordult. A műkörmös ujjai éppen hallható kattanással ütköztek neki a gép billentyűzetének, én pedig nem tudom elhinni, hogy képes bármit is csinálni ilyen körmökkel...

Felírt valamit pár cetlire, majd a szemeivel újra rám nézett.

- Takano Masamune? Biztos benne? - nézett rám kérdőn.

Hirtelen lefagytam, hiszen Takano-san nem mondta, hogy milyen néven foglalt asztalt...

- Nem vagyok benne biztos... ugyanis... a par-... mármint a barátom nem mondta el, hogy milyen néven foglalt asztalt. - Mondtam, majd a nő újra kérdő tekintettel fordult felém. - Lenne szíves megnézni Onodera Ritsu néven is?

- Hogyne. - Válaszolta, majd pár kattintás után felcsillant a szeme. - Meg is van! Ha szabadna elkérném az igazolványait, hogy ne legyen probléma... Mert sajnos volt már ilyen... Remélem megérti. - Mosolygott.

- Értem, semmi gond kisasszony. - Válaszoltam.

- Maya. Sachiko Maya uram.

- Rendben van Sachiko-san. - Mosolyogtam, majd belenyúltam a táskámba, és a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy az előbbi kiskölyök veszekszik a pultban álló férfivel.

_Ah, koncentrálj Onodera! Mindjárt találkozol maga a sátán megtestesülésével! A Luciferek Luciferjével!_

Elővettem az igazolványomat, majd odaadtam a hölgynek. Pár perc után visszaadta, én pedig belesüllyesztettem a zsebembe.

- A hetes asztal az öné Onodera-san, az ablak mellett.

- Köszönöm Sachiko-san. - Bólintottam, majd ő is viszonozta az elköszönésemet.

Beljebb sétáltam, majd odajött hozzám az egyik pincér és éppen a helyemre akart kísérni, mikor meghallottam a kölyök hangját.

- De hát én magam foglaltam asztalt! Hogy lehet, hogy másnak adták oda?

- Sajnálom Takahashi-san, keveredés történt, és sajnálatosan már kiadtuk az asztalát.

- És mégis mit csináljak? Hiszen már kifizettem a foglalást! - Kiáltotta.

Teljesen jogosnak tartanám, ha visszakérné az összes pénzt, bár az az étterem hírnevébe is kerülne. De hát az nem az ő problémája lenne... Körbenéztem és láttam, hogy az emberek sajnálkozva figyelik őt, és nem is foglalkoznak vele...

Micsoda emberek! Nem segíteni egy bajba jutott gyereknek...

- Uram?

- Kérem várjon itt - mondtam, majd elindultam a srác, vagyis "Takahashi" felé -, mindjárt visszajövök.

- Rendben van uram.

Rugalmas léptekkel sétáltam át a tömegen, öntudatlanul is magamhoz szorítva a táskámat és a kabátomat. Hallom, hogy a gyerek még vitatkozik pár emberrel, és a kisugárzásából, meg az egyenruhájából látom hogy középiskolás.

_A régi szép emlékek... Saga-senpai..._

_Nem! Most nem ezzel kell foglalkoznod Onodera!_

Ahogy elértem a fiút, megfogtam a vállát, hogy elhallgattassam. Meglepődve ránéztem, én pedig bíztatóan elmosolyodtam.

- Elnézést, nem lenne probléma ha a fiú bejönne velem? Hiszen nagy mértékben rontaná az étterem hírnevét, hogy ha vissza kéne fizetniük egy kamasz gyereknek a pénzt. - Néztem az öreg úr szemeibe.

- Természetesen...

- Onodera... Onodera Ritsu.

- Onodera-san, és persze a fiatal úrnak az ételekért sem kell fizetnie. - Mosolygott az öreg, én pedig bólintottam. Megböktem a gyerek vállát, majd elindultam, de meg is torpantam.

- Hé, ugye vársz valakit? - néztem rá.

- Igen. Miért?

- Akkor szólj az öregnek, hogy ha a partnered megérkezik, akkor küldje őt a hetes asztalhoz.

- Ö... oké. - Motyogta, majd visszafutott, és szólt.

_El sem hiszem, hogy ezt tettem... de hát még sem állhattam ott tétlenül mint az összes többi ember... Várjunk csak..._

_Lehet, hogy öntudatlanul nem akartam egyedül maradni Takano-sannal?!_

_Oh, édes Istenem... - Csaptam magam arcon, majd összevissza kezdtem el rázni a fejem._

_Nincs semmi baj Onodera, nyugodj meg, lélegezz mélyeket... Minden rendben... Takano-san nem fog letámadni egy kiskölyök előtt..._

- Izé...

_Vagyis remélem, hogy nem fog! Hiszen még az egyik mangaka előtt is lesmárolt! Persze, az csak "munka" volt... Gyaaaaa! Takano-san te rohadék! Maradtál volna meg csak az emlékeimben!_

- Uram... mármint Ono...-san? - bökött oldalba valaki. Oh tényleg... a kölyök.

_Miért vagyok én ilyen segítőkész az emberekkel?! Anya... azt hiszem félreneveltél... nem vagyok naiv... tényleg... csak csodagyerek... meg kedves. - Horkantottam._

_Azt hiszem tényleg apa kiadójánál kellett volna maradnom... Akkor biztosan megmaradhattam volna apuci pici fiának..._

_De kellett nekem a Marukawa kiadóhoz mennem... Francba... na meg muszáj volt felhúzni magam a többiek bíráskodásán!_

- Uram - húzogatta a zakómat a gyerek -, uram, minden rendben?

- Persze - nyögtem, majd felé fordultam -, Egyébként nem Ono, hanem Onodera... Onodera Ritsu vagyok. - Nyújtottam ki a kezemet. - Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Hogy hívnak? - Néztem le rá.

- Um, úgyszintén Onodera-san, és köszönöm, hogy segített, Takahashi Misaki vagyok. - Rázta meg a kezem.

- Nos Misaki-kun, mehetünk? Kezdek éhes lenni... - Mondtam, majd meg is kordult a gyomrom, és zavaromban csak a tarkómat vakartam.

Misaki-kun csak felkuncogott, majd elindultunk a pincérhez. A férfi kedvesen odakísért minket az asztalomhoz... mármint az asztalunkhoz...

Az étterem belülről is gyönyörű. - Gondoltam. Az asztalok hófehér abrosszal vannak leterítve, piros tányérokkal, szalvétákkal, átlátszó kristálypoharakkal és az egész helyről sütött a romantika... mégis elképesztően fenséges és elegáns.

Leültünk az asztalhoz, egymással szemben. Ránéztem Misaki-kunra, és láttam, hogy ide-oda tekinget, próbálva nem kényelmetlenné tenni a kialakult helyzetet...

- Um... - nézett rám -, Onodera-san, tényleg nagyon hálás vagyok amiért segített nekem. Nem is tudom mit csináltam volna, ha nem lenne... ön...

- Nyugodtan tegezhetsz Misaki-kun... hiszen én magam is a keresztneveden hívlak...

- Öhm... akkor Ritsu-san...

- Igen, így jó. - Mosolyogtam, majd intettem a pincérnek. - Nem gond ha először csak italt rendelünk? Gondolom szeretnél együtt enni a partnereddel...

- Hát igen, bár késik. - Nézett az órájára. - És igen nem probléma, de Ritsu-san nem te mondtad, hogy nagyon éhes vagy? Engem nem zavar ha rendelsz...

- Oh, nem, én is várok valakit. - Motyogtam, de láttam Misaki arcán, hogy hallotta. - Szóval nem akarok addig rendelni, amíg meg nem érkezik...

- Nagyon sajnálom! - Mondta hirtelen, és még a fejét is lehajtotta. - Elnézést kérek amiért megzavartalak a randidban Ritsu-san... Szörnyen restellem...

_Meghökkenésemben megszólalni sem tudtam... A legmegdöbbentőbb az egészben nem az volt, hogy Misaki udvariasan bocsánatot kért olyasvalamiért, amiért nem is kellett volna... Hanem, hogy azt feltételezi... hogy azt feltételezi, hogy én együtt randizok Takano-sannal!_

Már éppen állt volna fel, hogy elmenjen, de én átnyúltam az asztalon, és megfogtam a kezét.

Éreztem, hogy az arcom vörös, de nem számított, mert el kellett mondanom neki, hogy én semmiképpen sem randizok Takano-sannal!

- Én... én nem randizok Takano-sannal! - Néztem a szemeibe, és láttam, hogy pír képződött az arcán. Nem is értem miért pirult el ő is...

- É-értem. - Ült vissza a helyére, majd zavartan félrenézett, én pedig elengedtem a kezét.

- Tényleg nem gond, hogy itt vagy... sőt örülök is, mivel így nem kell együtt lennem vele...

- Ö... Ritsu-san, vörös az arcod, ugye tudod? - néztem rá meglepetten, majd az asztalra hajtottam a fejem.

- Tégy úgy mintha nem láttál volna semmit... kérlek... -Suttogtam magamnak.

- Ritsu-san, ez a te Takano-sanod... a barátnőd?

Felnéztem rá, és próbáltam nem elképzelni Takano-sant nőként...

- Ő nem a barátnőm - mondtam, majd félrepillantottam -, ő az én... barátom... vagyis a főnököm.

Pár percig kínos csend telepedett ránk, és én hirtelen nagyon érdekesnek találtam az abrosz csipkés mintáját... Közben végre a pincér is megérkezett, és mindketten rendeltünk egy-egy üdítőt. Kinéztem az ablakon, és figyeltem az autókat, járókelőket.

- Én is a barátomat várom Ritsu-san. - Hallom Misaki-kun kedves hangját, majd ránézek. - Szóval ne érezd kényelmetlenül magad.

Pár percig csak néztük egymást, én pedig megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam. Manapság az embereknek sok előítélete van...

- Köszönöm Misaki-kun...

- Szóval a főnököd? - csiripelte. - Milyen ember, persze ha nem vagyok indiszkrét.

- Uh, nem, nem - nyögtem -, ő a legszörnyűbb ember a világon. Egy szemét, arrogáns, nyomulós, és mindig váratlan dolgokat tesz a legidiótább helyeken...ő tényleg egy idióta, de állandóan azt hajtogatja... hogy nagyon szeret engem... - Ittam, és fogalmam sem volt, hogy miért mondom el ezt neki...

Misaki csak felkuncogott, én pedig elpirultam.

- Haha, ez Usagi-sanra is igaz - mosolygott -, ő is mindig furcsa dolgokat tesz... Főleg amikor yaoi mangákat készít a mi dolgainkról... Hiába mondom neki, hogy ne csináljon ilyen dolgokat... mégis mindig megteszi! - Fújta fel az arcát, én pedig elkezdtem vigyorogni.

- Azt hiszem egy csónakban evezünk Misaki-kun.

- Hát igen - ivott ő is -, és mond csak Ritsu-san, mi a teljes neve a barátodnak? - tette le a poharat az asztalra.

- Takano Masamune.

- Takano... Masamune? - kérdezett vissza meglepődve. - De hiszen Usagi-san ismeri őt! - Csapott az asztalra.

- Mi? - hüledeztem.

- Ritsu-san, te hol dolgozol? - nézett rám zöld szemeivel.

- Öhm... A Marukawa kiadónál... miért?

- Ahh! - Fogta a fejét. - Akkor Takano Masamune az a Takano Masamune, aki a manga részleg vezetője?

- Igen, miért?

- Mert Usagi-san a Marukawa kiadóhoz szokta küldeni a perverz mangáit!

- Tényleg? De mi csak a Shoujo manga részlegén dolgozunk...

- Igen, de a többi műveit is oda szokta küldeni... - Gondolkozott el.

- Usagi, Usagi... még soha nem hallottam róla... - Temettem az államat a kezembe.

- Azért nem mert csak én hívom őt Usagi-sannak - pirult el -, a valódi neve Usami Akihiko. - Mondta, majd megint megállt a beszélgetés közöttünk.

A név hallatán teljesen ledöbbentem. Ez a kölyök... Misaki-kun ismeri Usami Akihikót... Azt az Usami Akihikót akit mi Takano-sannal annyira csodáltunk a középiskolában... és még a mai napig is... legalábbis én...

_"Saga-senpai, ismered Usami Akihiko műveit?"_

_"Igen, miért te is szereted?"_

_"Igen! Meg van az eddigi összes műve! Ha gondolod kölcsönadhatom őket..."_

_" Igen, azt megköszönném..."_

Akkoriban nagyon szerettem Saga-senpait... az én első szerelmem... Takano-san...

- ...su-san? Ritsu-san? Jól vagy?

- Persze, csak megdöbbentem... tudod Misaki-kun, én mindig is szerettem Usami-san műveit... Ő miatta kezdtem el az irodalmi részlegen dolgozni, és az összes eddigi műve is meg van. - Mosolyogtam, majd a távolba meredtem. - Ő tényleg elképesztő, hiába ír furcsa történeteket, akkor is remek író. Mindig izgatottan várom a következő könyveit...

Rápillantottam Misaki-kunra, aki csak mosolygott.

- Hát ha tudnád, hogy mennyit kell nyaggatnom, hogy dolgozzon!

- Hogy, hogy? Honnan ismeritek egymás? - néztem meglepetten.

- Hát... mi együtt lakunk... Vagyis ő segített felkészülni az egyetemre... és a bátyámnál sem maradhattam mivel megnősült... így valahogy ott maradtam... és lakbér helyett takarítok meg minden...

- És a szüleid?

- Oh, ők meghaltak autóbalesetben amikor kicsi voltam. - Nézett szomorúan, és amikor bocsánatot kértem, csak megrázta a fejét.

- Nincs semmi gond, már tudok beszélni róla. - Csillogott a szeme a pajkosságtól. - Szóval, így ismerkedtünk meg... és te Ritsu-san? Hogy ismerkedtél meg Takano-sannal? - fonta össze az ujjait, majd az asztalra támaszkodott.

- Oh, hát ő volt az én első szerelmem. - Vallottam be sután, majd folytattam. - Mindig őt figyeltem a könyvtárban, és minden könyvet elolvastam, amit ő is a kezébe vett... Egy nap le akartam venni a polcról egy könyvet, és ő is pontosan ugyanazt akarta... és akkor hülye fejjel elmondtam neki, hogy szeretem. - Sóhajtottam. - Aztán kellett egy kis idő míg összecsiszolódtunk, de én annyira szerettem őt, hogy mindig zavarban éreztem magam körülötte... és soha nem tudtam vele miről beszélgetni... pedig annyi mindent akartam tőle kérdezni... így van ez most is... Tudod egyszer megkérdeztem, hogy mi most "járunk-e", mert soha nem mondott semmit... és ő csak nevetett rajtam... Elhiheted, hogy szörnyű volt, mert arra gondoltam, hogy csak szórakozik velem, így másnap elmentem... Ne nézz így, még kölyök voltam! - Vörösödött az arcom. - Aztán apám kiadójától átmentem a Marukawa kiadójához, és ott újra találkoztam vele, csak nem ismertem fel... a szülei is elváltak, ezért a neve is más lett... Szóval elég kusza a mi történetünk... Ráadásul el akarja érni, hogy szerelmet valljak neki újból! - Fogtam a fejem. - Pedig egyáltalán nem is tudom, hogy mit érzek iránta...

Misaki hirtelen felállt, és mellém ült. Megfogta a kezeimet, és a szeme csillogott valamilyen okból, de biztos, hogy nem az elfojtott könnyektől...

- Ritsu-san! Mi sorstársak vagyunk! - Mondta.

- Miért?

- Hát Usagi-san is azt akarja... hogy ki mondjam neki a... sze-szeretlek szót... De addig nem akarom kimondani, amíg nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez a szó mit is jelent pontosan számomra...

- Misaki-kun - szorítottam meg a kezeit én is -, akkor te átérzed a helyzetem?

- Igen! Usagi-san is pont ugyan ilyen!

Összemosolyogtunk a helyzet abszurditásán, majd elkértük egymás telefon számát, hogy akármikor ki tudjuk beszélni az életünk megrontóit.

Sok más dolgot megtudtam Misaki-kunról, és rájöttem, hogy ő egy nagyon kedves gyerek, és szeret másokat védelmezni. Elmesélte, hogy Usami-san háza milyen, hogy tele van a szobája plüss mackókkal, játék vonatokkal, és mindenféle gyermeteg dologgal... Azt is mondta, hogy amikor reggeliznek, Suzuki-san is mindig velük van... Usami-san kedvenc plüssmedvéje...

Egy biztos, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy Usami Akihiko ilyen ember lenne. De hát nem ítélünk meg egy könyvet a borítója alapján nem de?

Aztán elmesélte, hogy Usami-sannak milyen gyerekkora volt, és így már megértettem a helyzetet. Végülis elég aranyos dolog lehet ez Usami-sanban...

Sokat nevettünk, és teljesen összhangban voltunk Misaki-kunnal, és észre se vettük, hogy az idő elrepült felettünk. Rengeteg közös témán tudtunk vitatkozni, és mondtam, hogy ha gondolja, akkor segítek neki a vizsgákban, ha Usami-san nem ér rá...

Rápillantottam az órára, és láttam, hogy több mint két órát beszélgettünk. Viszont éreztem, hogy Misaki-kun hangja kicsit szomorú lett.

- Lehet, hogy sok a dolga. Biztos eljön. - Szorítottam meg a vállát biztatásképp.

- Persze, tudom én... - motyogta -, és Takano-san is biztosan eljön.

- Igen...

Mindketten elhallgattunk, majd felsóhajtottunk. Újból felpillantottam az órára, és csak akkor fogtam fel, hogy Takano-san és Usami-san már több mint három órát késnek. Egy kicsit szomorúnak érzem magam, mivel egy picit vártam már a mai napot... de nem akarom, hogy Misaki is lássa ezt rajtam, így inkább a dolog jó oldalát kezdem el nézni...

- De gondolj csak bele Misaki-kun - vigyorogtam -, ha nem lett volna az a kis baki, akkor meg sem ismertük volna egymást. - Utaltam a pultos esetre.

- Igen, igen ez tényleg véletlen. - Vigyorgott ő is, majd megkérdezte, hogy mi lenne ha rendelnénk. Én csak bólintottam, majd intettem a pincérnek, akinek megint alig tűnt fel, hogy hívom.

- Ki kell mennem a mosdóba. - Mondta Misaki-kun, majd felállt.

Épp elfordult volna, amikor beleütközött az egyik kiszolgálólányba, aki elejtette a pezsgővel megtelt poharakat, amik hangos csattanással értek földet. Páran felfigyeltek a jelenetre, de azonnal vissza is fordultak a partnereikhez.

Misaki-kun hajladozva bocsánatot kért a hölgytől, én pedig észrevettem valami csillogást a padlón, így lehajoltam, hogy felvegyem. Egy gyűrű volt az, szép gyémánttal díszítve.

Wow.

Felpillantottam, és láttam, hogy Misaki a bal kezét felém nyújtja, hogy segítsen, közben pedig biztosra vettem a tekintetéből, hogy azt hitte, hogy ő okozta az én "el esésemet."

Megfogtam a kezét, miközben a másikkal megmutattam a gyűrűt, jelezve, hogy csak ezért hajoltam le. Éreztem, hogy körülöttünk minden élet megállt, az evőeszközök és a beszélgetések zaja is abbamaradt, és tudtam, hogy mindenki minket bámul.

Csak akkor esett le a dolog lényege, amikor megláttam Misaki-kun paradicsom vörös arcát, és a be-becsukódó száját.

Egy pillanatra még az ütő is megállt bennem, és szinte láttam magam, ahogy térden állva, egy fiú kezét fogom, miközben egy jegygyűrűt mutatok neki...

És az még csak rá tesz egy lapáttal, hogy jó magam is férfi volnék, méghozzá az arcom is biztosan vörös, akárcsak Misakié...

Pár döbbent nyögés, és suttogást hallottam csak, majd egy nagy dörömbölést, mely mindenki figyelmét a mellettünk lévő ablakra terelte... Vagyis a mögötte álló alakokéra...

Misakival odanéztünk, elfeledve a felettébb kínos helyzetet, amibe éppen belecsöppentünk, de egyből le is dermedtünk.

Ugyanis a számunkra legfontosabb személyek, ha ezt még be sem valljuk saját magunknak, most éppen odakintről bámulnak ránk tátott szájjal, és elkerekedett szemekkel.

...

Akihiko és Takano soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a mai napon összefutnak. Csak véletlenül ütköztek egymásnak, és amikor felismerték egymást, morogva beszélgettek. Mindegyikük meggyújtott egy-egy szál cigarettát, és folytatták az útjukat. Rájöttek, hogy mindketten ugyanarra a helyre tartanak, így muszáj volt elviselniük egymást.

Tisztában voltak azzal, hogy egyikük sem társasági lény, de mégis próbáltak, kedvesen viselkedni egymással.

Takano az egyik írói összejövetelen találkozott Akihikóval, és egyből egy húron pendültek. Hiába voltak tisztába a saját hibáikkal, akkor sem voltak képesek sokáig egy térségben megmaradni, mert mindkettejük belekötött a másikba...nos, szándékosan.

Az egyetlen közös bennük csak a cigaretta iránti vágyuk, és az, hogy mindennél jobban szerelmesek egy szeméjbe.

És ezért fagytak le az újonnan megnyitott étterem egyik ablaka előtt, mert képtelenek voltak hinni a saját szemüknek. Csak bámultak és bámultak az előttük kirajzolódó "párocskára", és temérdek sok jelenet játszódott le abban a pillanatban a fejükben,

_Misaki + Ismeretlen személy (férfi!) + Gyűrű = Házasság = Szakítás = Usami Akihiko elhagyása (Esetleges munkába meneküléses öngyilkossági kísérlet végrehajtásával...) = Halál..._

_Onodera + Ismeretlen személy ( Egy kis srác az Isten szerelmére!) + Gyűrű = Házasság = Szakítás ( Na már ha járnának...) = Takano Masamune elhagyása = Armageddon_

Ahogy elképzelték a csicsergő galambokat, a harangok kongását, a rizs dobálást, és a fehér ruhába öltözött menyasszonyt és a feketében lévő vőlegényt, megfagytak ott helyben.

Pár másodperc után elkezdtek dörömbölni az ablakon, majd ahogy a zöld íriszek rájuk pillantottak, a lélegzetük is megállt.

Egymásra néztek, majd mindketten őrült módjára rohantak be az épületbe, fellökve másokat. Út közben próbáltak nem arra gondolni, hogy ezek ketten mikor is szűrhették össze a levet, hogy már a házasságot fontolgassák...

...

Ritsu és Misaki alig tudták az eseményeket követni, csak azt vették észre, hogy mindegyikőjüket kirángatják az étteremből. Hallottak pár elfúló kiabálást, csörömpölést, de nem tudtak koncentrálni, mert még mindig le voltak taglózva.

...

Miután Akihiko és Takano mindent elintézett az étteremben, hazaráncigálták az elkóborolt kis kedvenceiket, majd alaposan kifaggatták őket.

Alig tudták elhinni, de mégis elgondolkodtak rajta. Persze veszekedés is kialakult a két külön apartmanban, hiszen a másik kettőnek is ugyanolyan joga volt vitát szítani, mint a másikoknak. Kérdőre vonták a partnerüket, hogy mégis mi a fenéért késtek több mint három órát, és a veszekedés így ment, egészen addig, amíg az egyik meg nem csókolta a másikat.

A veszekedéstől felpaprikázva, mindegyikük erősen lihegett, és az idősebbek úgy kapaszkodtak a másikba, mintha az életük múlott volna rajta.

Az éjjel többször is szerelmet vallottak a másiknak, újra meg újra. Misaki és Ritsu csak hallgatott zavarában, hiszen semmiképpen sem akartak még vallani, pláne, hogy még nem is voltak tisztában a saját érzéseikkel...

...ugye?

...

Misaki zümmögésre ébredt, és felettébb idegesítette a hang. Felült, és elvette az éjjeliszekrényről a mobilját, majd kinyitotta azt. Megnyitotta az üzenetet, majd elkezdte olvasni.

_" Ez nem szerelem! Ez nem szerelem! Ez nem szerelem! EZ NEM SZERELEM! Teljességgel biztos vagyok benne Misaki-kun, hogy én nem szeretem Takano-sant... nem szeretem, hogy halkan suttogja a nevem, hogy mindig elmondja mennyire szeret, és hogy állandóan féltékenykedik, aggódik, és néha hülyeként kezel, pedig tudom, hogy valójában mennyire szeret... Ez nem szerelem!_

_Kérlek mond, hogy nem az..._

_U:i. Ne okozz nekem csalódást! Sajnálom ha felébresztettelek...^^"_

_Onodera Ritsu, Takahashi Misaki sorstársa..."_

_Misaki kuncogva fejezte be az üzenetet, majd halkan bepötyögte a választ, és visszatette a telefont a szekrényre._

Mosolyogva fészkelte be magát az ölelő karokba, és hozzábújt a meleg és meztelen mellkashoz, majd visszaaludt.

...

Ritsu kis híján megriadva tartotta a kezeiben a rezgő telefonját. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar kap választ Misakitól. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet volt küldeni neki üzenetet, de a keze gyorsabb volt az agyánál. Kinyitotta a készüléket, és megnézte az üzenetet.

_" Ritsu-san, én is biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem szereted Takano-sant. Hiszen ki szeretné ha egy bizonyos személy, aki mellesleg férfi ( és a főnők is egyben) ilyen dolgokat művelne?_

_Hát persze, hogy nem szereted őt. Hiszen végül is csak az első szerlemed nem de? Könnyű elengedni őt, mert mint ahogy mondtad, "ez nem szerelem." :P_

_Teljességgel kizárt, hogy érezz valamit iránta, bár egész nap róla és Usagi-sanról beszéltünk..._

_Én sem szeretem amikor Usagi-san rám néz a lila szemeivel, vagy szenvedélyesen megcsókol..._

_Mi ez ha nem szerelem Ritsu-san? :)_

_U:i. Azt hiszem be kellene vallanunk nekik nem? Hehe... Jó éjt."_

Onodera csak becsukta a mobilt, és próbálta értelmezni azt, amit az előbb olvasott. Már épp ki akart szállni a meleg puha ágyból, hogy igyon egy pohár vizet, amikor két kar erősen megragadta, és szorosan átölelte.

Ritsu csak megdöbbenve, vörös arccal bújt közelebb Takano-sanhoz, magában mantraként ismételgetve, hogy:

_"Ez nem szerelem! Ez nem szerelem! Ez nem szerelem!"_

_Kizárt!_

Viszont nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni az egyfolytában zakatoló szívét, és tudta, hogy ebben a pillanatban nem foghatja másra ezt az érzést...

Becsukta a szemeit, és próbált visszaaludni.

És ha már ilyen kényelmesen elfeküdt, úgy gondolta, hogy az a pohár víz is megvárja majd.

Viszont nem akart gondolni a másnap reggelre, így pár perc után már el is aludt.

**END**

* * *

**Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok! Remélem tetszett! :DD**

**By: Lora98**


End file.
